


Band aids and Bullet holes

by digitalFlush



Category: Classic Doctor Who, Doctor Who
Genre: Blood, Bullets, F/M, Fluff, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitalFlush/pseuds/digitalFlush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fixer fic for my friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band aids and Bullet holes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Trashfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashfire/gifts).



“Oh come off it Ace, it’s not that bad!” The seventh incarnation of the Doctor plopped into one of his couches.

“Professor, you’re bleeding!” She huffed, digging around for some gauze to stop the wound.

“Oh, so I am…” The Doctor sighed. "Ah well, can't complain. They really were a bullet happy bunch, weren't they?" He gently lifted his shirt to reveal a bullet wound on his round stomach.

Ace pulled out a med kit and pulled out some sterile forceps. "Right, bullet still in there, professor?" The Doctor's eyes widened. "No no Ace. If anyone is taking it out, it's me. Now hand them over!" He held out his hand.

"No way! I want to help you for once!" She hugged the tool close to her chest. "Anyways, you need someone to close it up after!" "Fine! Fine." He threw up his hands in defeat. "Just, be gentle."

"No promises!" Ace grinned, stretching his belly skin just enough to get in there and get the bullet. "Ouch. OUCH! I said gently!!!" He barked.

"oh shut up. Look, I got it didn't I?" She held the bloody bullet in her hand with a triumphant grin before grabbing gauze and some stitches equipment.

The Doctor began buttoning his shirt back grumpily. "Fine fine. You did a good job. Thank you Ace." He tried to stand but ended up right back on the couch, holding his wound. "OOF! Guess I'm staying here for a while..." He sighed in a frustrated manner.

"Professor, even if you're a spaceman, you'll still need to recover." Ace chastised, smirking.

"well yes, I just didn't think it would be that deep." He twisted his mouth, having stopped fixing his shirt to exam Ace's fix.

"Your sewing skills are lacking. I'll probably have a scar." He gently poked at it, flinching as blood oozed out.

"Not like I ever wanted to learn sewing. Stop poking at it!" Ace smacked the Doctor's hand away. "It'll never heal like that!" She scolded. "Besides, I just found the cleaning acohol."

Ace lifted the bandages and poured the clear liquid over her poor stitch job, causing the Doctor to hiss a little. "Oh, come off it. You'll be fine." She replaced the bandages.

"Alright then. You're the nurse I suppose? Ever play Doctor as a young girl?" He teased her with his smile. She plopped beside him and cuddled into his shoulder.

"I mean, not really.  I mostly played in the mud with the other kids. I was the best at King of the Hill." She smiled a little at the memory. "What about you, Professor?"

He frowned in thought. "I haven't thought of it in such a time...I suppose I played Doctor when I was younger. It mostly ended in a war game between myself and the Master. I usually lost, funny enough."

Ace smiled. "That's rather funny. How's the wound?"

the Doctor put his hand over it. "Sore." He wrapped his other arm around Ace and hugged her into the cuddle. "But getting better..."


End file.
